1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sander, and more particularly to a wide belt sander that is durable in use and convenient in replacing belt.
2. Description of Related Art
To polish surfaces of an article, a sander is always used and substantially comprises a base, two axles, a driving device and a belt. The axles are rotatably mounted on the base and are arranged in parallel. The driving device is mounted on the base and drives the axles to rotate. The belt is endlessly mounted around the axles and is driven to move endlessly when the driving device is switched on. With abutting surfaces of an article against the running belt, the surfaces of the article are polished.
However, travel of the running belt of the conventional sander easily has deviation to cause the movement of the belt unstable, such that the force applied to the running belt and the polished article is uneven and the belt is easily worn off.
In addition, the distance between the axles of the conventional sander is fixed and unchangeable, to replace a worn belt with a new one is difficult and troublesome.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a wide belt sander to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.